1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device with a function of acquiring characteristic information of an image, and also to an imaging control program and an imaging control method used for the imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device with a function of acquiring characteristic information of an image has been known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-86516. This imaging device performs shooting processing in response to a shutter key operation, and acquires an image. Next, the imaging device detects a face contained in the shot image using a face recognizing unit, then generates, based on the detected face, characteristic information for identifying a person of the face, adds the generated characteristic information to the image, and finally has the resultant image stored. This enables identification of the person contained in this image based on the characteristic information, without displaying the image.